ForgetMeNots
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: Lily Evans Potter is dead. Her Son survived. Petunia Dursley has to now take care of her nephew Harry Potter. He has green almond shaped eyes, just like Lily. Did Petunia really hate Lily as much as she pretended she did. One Shot


**This is a short lil one-shot about Petunia and how she felt when Lily died. **

Forget-Me-Nots

Petunia Dursley shrieked as she open the door to find a baby and a letter on her front door step. Her husband, Veron Dursley, came down the stairs to see what had frightened his wife so much in their perfectly normal neighborhood.

Petunia had opened the letter and started reading it. The more she read the more her hand trembled. She handed it to Veron. It was a while before anyone said anything, it wasn't till she heard Dudley crying that Petunia remembered that her nephew was out on her porch. She quickly glanced around making sure none of the neighbors were watching and took the bundle of blankets and baby in her arms. He was still fast asleep.

"What do we do, Veron?" Petunia asked, her voice trembling a bit.

"Guess we have no choice. But he will not be one of those…of those freaks! We'll take him and squish it right out of him."

Petunia numbly nodded barely taking in what he said. But she took him; she took her nephew, Harry Potter, into her house.

Veron Dursley went about his usual morning routine and set off to work. Petunia put baby Harry on the couch and went up to get the crying Dudley. Her morning was loud; Dudley had many tantrums and threw food everywhere. Finally in the afternoon he had cried himself tired and was fast asleep. Baby Harry hadn't made a sound; Petunia went to check on him and was startled to see almond shaped green eyes looking up at her. Her sister's eyes.

Harry gave a little laugh and stuck his thump in his mouth, sucking happily. Petunia fell back shocked. For the first time in a long time she had stared into her sister's eyes again. Shaking she went up to her bedroom with the letter in hand.

Dumbledore, she remembered, was the headmaster at the school Lily had went to. In his letter it explained everything. Lily and her husband, James Potter, were killed by Lord Voldemort. Harry survived and the only way he could continue to survive was if she took him in and gave him protection. Lily Potter had died to protect Harry, as long as he was where her blood dwelled he was safe.

Petunia read it again and stopped at the words, Lily Potter is dead. Her sister, her only sister, her baby sister was dead. She ran into the bathroom and felt like she was going to be sick. She placed both hands on either side of the sink and looked into her reflection. She looked nothing like her sister. Lily, with her green eyes and red hair, with her smile and laugh, and the cute little voice that had called her "Tuney", all throughout their childhood.

Tears fell down her face. She gently touched on as it dripped down her cheek. She was crying. Lily and her hadn't spoken in years, but she was crying for her death. She had Lily's son downstairs, the boy with her eyes, her almond shaped eyes. The eyes that Petunia had been so jealous of. Those eyes that had looked up at her at times in admiration.

She was jealous of her sister, hated her for being so special, but she was still a big sister, and her baby sister was dead. She fell against the door and cried and cried. It wasn't possible all those times they spent together, all those times they had fought and made each other cry. It was over, the childhood they spent together was long since gone and now so was Lily Evans. Gone and forgotten, yet not. Because downstairs was a little boy, a little boy with almond shaped green eyes.

How could Petunia watch that boy, look into his eyes and see her, her baby sister. She had to, though, she loved her sister, he was all that was left of her. She would take him and raise him, but she would squish the magic out of that little boy. He wouldn't grow up to be another Lily Evans, because she was dead and not coming back. Petunia would remember her as she was before Hogwarts, before James Potter, and before anyone told her that she was a witch.

Digging into her closet she pulled out some flower seeds she had gotten a while ago. She went out into the back garden and planted them. Soon green flowers would grow up, green like Lily's eyes. Green Forget-Me-Nots. Placing a small marker, Petunia smiled slightly, this was her secret. Those little flowers would be a tribute to her little sister. She wouldn't forget her; she would never admit that she was sad; she would never admit that she wanted her sister back.


End file.
